Déjame soñar
by sideris-nasute
Summary: A todos nos gusta soñar y más si es con la persona que nos gusta


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, ni siquiera, por que uno de ellos, se lo pedí a Santa (en otra versión claro)

Déjame soñar

-¿Shizuru porqué no viniste ayer?-

Ayer hicieron una reunión todas la ex – himes, de despedida, para la que nos graduamos, también para despedirme de todas, por que regresare con mi familia y estudiare cerca de casa, algo que se le salio decir a Haruka, me pregunto por que se lo habré dicho

-Ara, Natsuki se preocupa por mi, ¿quieres saber la verdad Natsuki?-

-eh… yo…-

-me quede dormida-

-ja, sino me quieres decir, no lo hagas, no me interesa!-

-tu actitud, muestra lo contrario Nat-su-ki-

-no hagas eso-

-Lo sé… ¿quieres saber que soñé?-

-no y menos si es lo que me imagino!-

-Ara, ara Natsuki puede decirme que tiene en mente?-

-Mou Shizuru basta…puedes decirlo, solo si no hay nada de "esas" cosas-

-Bien, pero tendrás que escuchar todo y no podrás interrumpirme, ¿que dices?-

-tratare…-

-no, Natsuki, debe prometerlo-

-… … esta bien, lo… lo prometo-

-desde lo ocurrido en el festival, mi conciencia no me deja dormir tranquila, me siento manipulada, sobre todo avergonzada, trato de olvidarlo y seguir… fui con un doctor que me ha recetado unas pastillas, ayer las tome, la desesperación me llevo a tomar dos en vez de una, me recosté en el sofá y el sueño me venció-

-Shizu…-

-Ara, parece que Natsuki olvido su promesa… deja de mirarme así…, el caso es que en el sueño, el festival no existió, tampoco nuestros poderes, éramos lo mas normales que se podía, auque había una cosas iguales… como lo que siento por ti y lo que tu sientes por mi, aun así, decidiste darme una cita como regalo de despedida- nudos y nudos en mi garganta por ser conciente de la realidad, suspiro ignorando el ardor en mis ojos

-pasaste por mi, en tu moto, aunque tenia mis reservas de montar, me persuadiste para hacerlo, podía sentir esa sensación que aun no puedo definir; me dijiste que me agarrara de tu cintura, cosa que hizo muy feliz, el paseo termino, no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado hasta que me ayudaste a bajar, aunque me decepcionaste por el lugar, la cafetería donde trabaja Mai, a la vez me sentía feliz de que no te avergonzara tal situación, pero debí saber, que solo era para pedirle un consejo, de a donde llevarme- reí por dentro al recordar la cara que Natsuki ponía, creo que en el fondo sabes que cualquier lugar hubiese estado bien, solo me importa tu compañía

-entonces Mai nos dirigió al comedor de empleados, que en ese momento gozaba de una enorme tranquilidad, hablabas como nunca y reías como jamás, me sentía muy feliz de que compartieras esa faceta conmigo, cenamos y hasta me compartiste de tu postre- Mayonesa, que hasta me supo agradable

-cuando acabamos de cenar agradeciste a Mai, yo era la mas agradecida con ella en ese momento, sobre todo contigo por el esfuerzo- quisiera que hubiese sido real

-De nuevo montamos en tu moto, me llevaste a un paseo por un parque, entonces un hombre se nos acerco vendiéndonos llaveros, yo dije que no, lo más amable posible, pero me lleve tal sorpresa cuando me preguntaste cual quería, que casi caigo de la impresión- por supuesto escogí el más perecido a tu personalidad, para recordarte siempre, aunque pensándolo bien…no seria tan buena idea

-después de eso, continuamos caminando sin rumbo fijo, por lo menos no para mi, hiciste algo que me dejo sin palabras, me tomaste de la mano, aunque se que lo hacías como parte de un regalo, no deje de sentirme inmensamente feliz- me convencía que solo era un sueño, volteo a ver a Natsuki y su rostro se torna triste

-No te lo cuento para que te sientas culpable, no ha sido mi intención, solo quería que supieras, que me doy cuenta de la realidad, eso no pasara, fue un sueño y nada más- aunque el más feliz que he tenido

-¿Cómo sabes que no pasara?-

-No hagas eso Natsuki, solo me das esperanzas, además sabes que me voy y quiero que sepas que no será por ti, sino por motivos familiares- en el fondo sé que es por ti

-Shizuru yo…-

-No tienes que decir nada, como te repito Natsuki, solo quería agradecerte y…-

Mi celular suena

-Disculpa voy a contestar- me alejo solo unos pasos

-hola- Mi madre, quien ha pasado recogerme para terminar de empacar e irnos

-entiendo, voy en cuanto termine de despedirme-mientras hablo me doy cuenta que tal vez sea la ultima vez que vea a Natsuki, así que me llevare esta imagen, es indescifrable, tiene una expresión extraña nunca antes la había visto, sonrió al ver su rostro y ella solo frunce el seño, si lo sigue haciendo se arrugara muy joven, aun así yo… suspiro y recuerdo que este es el adiós, me entristece y repito en mi mente como mantra, no debo llorar, mi madre termino la llamado y ni siquiera me di cuenta, me acerco nuevamente hacia ella

-Lo siento Natsuki, no era mi intención incomodarte, solo quería sacarlo, disculpa mi egoísmo… tengo que irme – oigo que trata de detenerme, pero solo lo hará mas doloroso, así que solo sigo adelante, me sorprende como en mi sueño y toma mi mano

-Yo te llevo Shizuru-

No tengo palabras, mis pies fallan, pero la fortaleza de mi mente me levanta, me guías hasta tu moto, como en mi sueño, quiero oponerme, pero que importa será mi oportunidad, no la voy a desperdiciar, tomo el casco, tu ya te has montado, aunque no tengo tanta confianza, subo y no se de donde agarrarme, entonces tomas mis manos y las pones alrededor de tu cintura

-Agarrate fuerte Shizuru-

Eso hago, tu cuerpo es muy calido Natsuki, me siento tan feliz, ganas recurrentes de llorar vienen a mi mente, sé que el camino no es muy largo y pronto terminara, recargo mi cabeza tratando de no incomodarte, quiero grabar esta sensación, para poderte soñar.

Tuve tantas versiones de este one, que si, Shizuru se lo terminaba de contar por TEL o por carta, en hacer una versión de Natsuki, después del relato de Shizuru, otra deteniendo a Shizuru, pero… creo así estuvo bien


End file.
